


Carpet Stains

by wooyoungies



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Okay it kind of has plot, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, SAN HAS NIPPLE PIERCINGS, San has a nipple piercing, They fuck on a carpet, This Is STUPID, WOOSAN!!, did i mention rimming, san wears eyeliner because he is cool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 19:43:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18037658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wooyoungies/pseuds/wooyoungies
Summary: The whole “Friends with benefits” thing had started their sophomore year of college when one too many drinks had become involved, and when San had whispered into Wooyoung’s ear, “Did you know that I had a dream of you fucking the living daylights out of me on my kitchen counter?”





	Carpet Stains

There was something special about fucking the life out of Choi San.

There was something  _ different. _ Maybe it  was because he and San had been having sex for the past two months as “Friends with benefits” and  Wooyoung  knew his way around San’s cock like the way home on his skateboard in the dark. He knew every bump in the road, every curve that stretched across the pavement and onto the sidewalk, and  Wooyoung  knew every alternative path that he could take to reach his destination.

So- it was simple to get San to come four different times, in four different ways.

Wooyoung  liked to start with fingering him open slowly, oh-so-slowly, the  kind of drag  that would make San begin to sweat and twirl and moan and cry and beg and-

Yeah .

 He definitely liked to start with finger fucking the life and sanity out of Choi San.

Wooyoung  then liked to eat him out and make San come with his tongue, because who didn’t like to be face first in _  the  _ Choi San’s ass? Who  _ wouldn’t _  like to taste him? He knew San liked it messy, granted, so did he, but San liked it to where he was dripping with lube, tears, and the special ingredient of  Wooyoung’s  spit. That was what always made San’s legs and arms quake with overwhelming sensations.  Wooyoung  also liked to make him come two more times, that wasn’t fingering and rimming San again. He liked to twist his nipples (which  were pierced  by the way.  Wooyoung  almost came in his pants when he saw them through San’s thin t-shirt) and make him come with just a pinch, and then he liked to fuck San until his cock was crying precum, and until he too, was crying.

Nothing was better than San’s cries of pleasure and his gut wrenching, and breathy. “ _ Wooyoung _ _.” _  There was nothing better than finishing off a day like that,  Wooyoung  thinks.

The whole “Friends with benefits” thing had started their sophomore year of college when one too many drinks had become involved and when San had whispered into  Wooyoung’s  ear, “Did you know that I had a dream of you fucking the living daylights out of me on my kitchen counter?”

So,  Wooyoung  did what any person with grace and dignity would have done- he fucked the living daylights out of San on his kitchen counter. It wasn’t hard to agree to San, and it wasn’t hard not to fall into those doe eyes that  were spectacularly rimmed  with eyeliner. He especially found it hard not to fall when San had amber eyes filled with tears as he was on his knees gagging around  Wooyoung’s  thick cock. 

Yeah- it wasn’t hard at all,  Wooyoung  thinks. 

Were San’s eyes always this beautiful?

Wooyoung  felt his head hit the back of the wall, creating a dull  _ thump  _ throughout the thin apartment barriers and San pinched his thigh from below, pulling off his dick with a trail of thick spit and precum following his lips’ absence. “Can we not piss off my neighbors  _ again _ ?”

Wooyoung  hissed as his dick  was left  neglected and he tightened his grip on San’s silky black hair, his fingers turning white. “I think-” he gasped, “I think they can handle a noise every once and a while.”

San narrowed his eyes from below and he did a kittenish lick on the head of  Wooyoung’s  cock,  maintaining  eye contact- the entire time.  _ Demon. _

“It isn’t just ‘every once and a while’ it is literally every night.” San complained.

Wooyoung  rolled his eyes, “Maybe if we didn’t fuck every day, that wouldn’t be the issue?” he suggested, trying not to come on the spot from San’s eye contact. San hummed and only shrugged his shoulders, “Are you suggesting we don’t have sex, that we don’t continue our regularly scheduled broadcasting?”

“I think your dick might cry from neglect.”

San with a sudden shit forward- took all of  Wooyoung  in his mouth, and his nose hit flesh.

“ _ Oh-” _  He felt his hips snap like a rubber band and San held him steady with one strong hand, his veins in his forearm becoming prominent. “I think  _ you  _ might cry from neglect.” San mused with a wicked grin, and he continued to mouth along his cock innocently like he didn’t just take  Wooyoung’s  soul with his warm mouth and satanic tongue. He was keeping it cool- he was keeping it casual. 

“Rude,”  Wooyoung  breathed, his eyebrows scrunching in pleasure.

“You love it.” San said, his large doe eyes turning up to look at him-  Wooyoung  felt his heart drop to his ass. He did love it. He loved every fucking second of it if he were to be brutally honest and real. If anything,  Wooyoung  might add that he loved it too much and that it could be a slight problem of how much he was needing Choi San to get him off- and to get his heart off emotionally. 

“Did you just say to get your heart off emotionally?”

“Absolutely not,”  Wooyoung  said with mild panic.

Maybe it  wasn’t mild, but that wasn’t the point. The point was, he really needed to stop saying the things he thought  out loud  because it only put him in horribly sticky, awkward situations. He couldn’t let his mouth reveal that he was absolutely fucking smitten by his “Friend with benefits.” No, that definitely wasn’t  an option  for Jung  Wooyoung . They were friends- and nothing more. San was just a friend that occasionally got him off and  Wooyoung  was just his friend that made him cry while fucking him. It was simple, it was easy, there was no need to complicate things. Complicated things were shitty subjects like his college Chem class, and his microbiology lectures and labs. Simple things were things like fucking your friend to relieve the stress of college and doomed GPAs. It wasn’t hard.

San pulled back off of  Wooyoung’s  cock, and he let his hand lazily glide over the length, his mouth open. “Come on my face,  Wooyoung .”

Okay,  maybe it  was complicated.

“A-a-are you sure?”

“Aren’t I always?”

And  yeah , if one thing Choi San was known for, it was the fact that he always knew what he wanted in life and what he knew for sure. San always said that he knew two things were certain in this world: You will die eventually, and orgasms are meant to  be had . It was like his mantra, or something cool like that. 

“Yeah, make me yours.”

Wooyoung  would have  came  at those words if he wasn’t so shocked by them. He couldn’t disagree with Choi San- he was always sure.

“Fuck- okay. Scoot closer.”

Wooyoung  in contrast to his tight grip on San’s silky strands, gently allowed his hand to rest on San’s shoulder and absentmindedly tap his birthmark that  was shaped  like a crescent moon.  Wooyoung  liked to kiss San there a lot, it was one of his  trademark  moves, his staple, you could say. Whenever  Wooyoung  would get to fuck San from behind, the position where he could gloriously see San on his hands and shaky knees- that one. He would always pull San’s body up with ease and he would drop a lazy open-mouthed kiss to the moon that would wink back at him. 

Wooyoung  heard San’s knees scrape against the carpet and  Wooyoung  cautioned him, “Don’t hurt your knees baby, I don’t want you to get carpet burn again.”

San shot him a beautiful smile, a smile that rivaled the glowing stars and whistling bells, and he replied, “But I liked when you gave me carpet burn, it was a reminder of what we did, it was like having you always with me.”

“San-fuck-that is  _ really _  hot, I am going to come like any second now,”  Wooyoung  rasped, tugging his lower lip with his teeth drawing blood to the surface.

“What is? The part where I am sucking your cock or the part where I said I wanted a carpet burn reminder of the time you fucked me on my roommate’s floor?”

And, you know, if Jung  Wooyoung  was certain of anything, Choi San was going to be in his wet dreams _  forever. _

Wooyoung , embarrassedly, came because of that fucking sentence. 

_ What gets you off bro? _

_ Oh nothing, just cute boys in eyeliner telling me that they like carpet burn. _

You know, simple.

San looked really pretty with come on his face- and he knew that image was going to  be burned  on the back of his eyelids and  Wooyoung  thought that he really didn’t mind the pain if it meant that blessing. His come roped out in thick white streaks and it gracefully fell into warm patterns over the spiritual experience of San’s face. He watched as come dripped down his cupid’s bow and down the sharp line of his chin, and then over his tiny scar that  Wooyoung  liked to kiss too. 

“Fuck, that was-”

“Yeah,” San finished, and agreed with a breath of excitement and absolute awe. 

Wooyoung  indulged himself by letting his thumb innocently run over the  come on  San’s high cheekbones and he let it gather on the pad of the digit. He brought it to San’s lips and San with no hesitation in the world, took it gladly between his crimson swollen lips that  were already covered  in come. His tongue darted out and licked the rest surrounding his mouth, and he even licked his fingers were the precum had nestled itself between the digits. It was a glorious sight.

“Can we do that again?”

Wooyoung ,  increduously  raised his eyebrows, “You want me to come on your face, again?”

San looked sheepish, “It’s for science?”

“I am a  biochem  major and I can tell you that was not in the degree works.”

But San was already taking his soft cock back into his mouth and letting his tongue wander over the surface and letting it graze the back of his wet throat. It felt  _ dirty _ \- and right.

It didn’t take long for  Wooyoung  to become hard again, and with the way San was sucking the life out of his cock- who wouldn’t?

“ San  I have class in like 20 minutes-”

“I can get you off in 5, shut up.”

And maybe Choi San was right- but  Wooyoung  wanted to put heavy emphasis on the ‘maybe’ because he had actually  came  in 3 minutes, which was like, a new record for them. The fastest any of them had ever came was when  Wooyoung  finger fucked San and rimmed him at the same time. San actually swore he resurrected twice. 

Wooyoung  had felt his eyebrows furrow and he had let out a wanton moan that San’s neighbors definitely heard- he was pretty sure that his professor heard it from all the way across campus. 

“San- San let me get you off.”

San’s dick was sitting tall and proud against his abdomen, the head was a shiny pink and it was dripping so much precum that  Wooyoung was shocked  there wasn’t a fucking puddle on the carpet.

“You have class-”

“I have 17 minutes to make you come, shut up.”

“Only if you fuck me on the floor again, pretty please?”

Who could say no to Choi San? It unquestionably wasn’t  Wooyoung  who would ever.

So, there  Wooyoung  was, balls deep in his friend, when he realized that he was royally screwed. Astronomically screwed. Majorly screwed.  Aboso -fucking- lutely  screwed. 

Screwed.

Wooyoung  had San face down ass up, and he had his wrists captured above his head with one hand, and his other hand holding up San because he  shaking  too much to hold his own weight. San’s knees were buckling with every thrust, and his moans only getting higher and higher and higher.

“Be my boyfriend.”  Wooyoung  blurted.

“ _ What _ ?”

Fuck.

“Be my boyfriend?” This time,  Wooyoung  had said it a bit quieter and with less conviction of a soldier getting ready to demolish his enemy, and more like a soldier realizing that he didn’t know how to drive the M24 Chaffee tank. 

San ended his interrogative with a sharp snap of his hips directing his cock towards San’s prostate in hopes to sway him a little. San’s thighs shook with strain and his head flopped hitting the carpet, his hips angled downwards and his chest heaving. “Are you asking me as you’re balls deep in me? In a rush?”

“Would you prefer I ask you when I am not balls deep in you?”

San moaned as  Wooyoung  pressed his hand on San’s curved spine and pushed his chest to the carpet, finishing the move with a slow, calculated shift of his hips.

“ Fuc -fuck I guess it doesn’t matter how you ask-” he gasped as  Wooyoung  hit his prostate dead on, with ease.

“I am really close,” he moaned as his hole fluttered around  Wooyoung’s  cock, and as it  _ sucked  _ him even deeper in than he already was.

“Can you answer the question, I can’t come if I can’t focus.”

“Bullshit,” San said, turning to look at  Wooyoung  with his  tear filled  eyes, “I can’t answer the question unless I come.”

“Fuck- okay.”

Wooyoung  sped up his thrusts and he let go of San’s wrists, only to pull San up by the shoulders and press his back flush against  Wooyoung’s  sweaty and heaving chest, flicking on his metal bars that pierced his sensitive nipples.

“Oh god  Wooyoung \- you always know how to drive me crazy,” he sobbed as  Wooyoug  continued the dizzying pace. 

“Do I?”

“Yes, you shit.” Snapped San, letting his head fall back onto  Wooyoung’s  shoulder, and he tilted his head up to press a sloppy and teeth bumping kiss over his lips. “I am so, so, so, so close-” San whimpered, letting  Wooyoung  take absolute control over his body, and he felt San sigh into his moan- he felt comfortable and safe.

“Well- maybe,”  Wooyoung  whispered into the shell of San’s ear, letting his hand that  was covered  in precum slide with filth over San’s pierced nipples, “you drive  _ me _  crazy. Ever thought about that?”

San twisted in  Wooyoung’s  steady grasp as he grabbed San’s neglected cock and he rubbed the palm of his hand over the top of the head, and he let the precum drip over his knuckles. 

“You’re so fucking wet baby- I wonder why that is?”

“Because of you.” San rasped, his chest heaving a final time, and come shooting out of his cock like a breath of fresh air.

“That’s right.”  Wooyoung  said with a bit of smugness, kissing San’s birthmark with his tongue dragging in the wake. “Of course, no one else can make you get off like this can they?”  Wooyoung  continued to let his wet palm drag over San’s cock and edge him into overstimulation, and the edge of full on crying.

“ Wooyoung -  Wooyoung , _  I think I am going to come a second time _ .”

“A second time?” he  tisked , keeping his dick snug into San’s ass and gently thrusting in, once again just grazing his prostate. 

“Yes, a fucking second time, I am already close.”

Wooyoung  sped up his hand, and San nearly  _ shouted _ . His body twisted and writhed into pleasure and he gripped  Wooyoung’s  forearms in his hands and he pressed his back tightly against his chest and shifted his hips so far forward that it looked like his back was about to  _ snap. _

“ Ohmygodohmygodohmygod .”

“Date me.”

San let out a hoarse laugh, and he bitterly clenched his hole around his cock, “I was going to say yes, can you please just make me fucking come, like right now?”

Wooyoung’s  heart soared, and he couldn’t help but feel butterflies in his stomach, even if San was cursing him out with his dick in his ass. Romantic. He wasn’t sure how he was going to tell his friends and their family the story though.

“Okay.” And with that,  Wooyoung  pinched San’s nipples, and San came undone right at his fingertips, his moans echoing beautifully in the silent apartment. With the way San clenched around him,  Wooyoung  couldn’t help but come into the tight space. He felt San’s body shake with the  after shocks  post orgasm, and he let out pathetic whines as he floated down from the high that he was in. San was silent after his orgasm, except for the occasional hiccup and tiny sniffle as he eased back into reality, which was the two on the ground of San’s apartment off campus.  Wooyoung  let him adjust and he slowly pulled his cock out, a suctioning-like noise filled the air as  Wooyoung  retracted from San’s puffy hole.

Wooyoung  felt San sigh, and he fondly let his hand run through his hair, pushing back the sweaty strands, and he dropped a warm kiss to the moon once more.

“Are you okay baby? Everything good?”

San nodded, and he eased into  Wooyoung’s  gentle combing through his hair, falling into the peace  Wooyoung  always tried to create after he fucked San out like this. They still sat on the carpet, and  Wooyoung’s  knees were beginning to feel numb from the position, but he wanted San to fully come down.  His  _ boyfriend, _  fully come down. 

His boyfriend.

That was new.

And he also couldn’t fucking believe that he asked San to be his boyfriend in his brave stupor of fucking him into the carpet- he felt the mortification rise through him like the lift of a hot air balloon, and he felt his face flush the color of the roses that sat in San’s windowsill. 

Oh god.

“San- oh my god. I am so sorry for asking you while I was literally  balls  deep in you, I-”  Wooyoung  gasped in horror, hugging San close to his body and his eyes comically wide. San interrupted him with a lift of his hand, and  Wooyoung  instantly got silent.

San sighed, and turned to  Wooyoung , his eyes narrow, and  Wooyoung  braced himself preparing for the worst.

“It was cute.”

Wooyoung  opened his eyes \- ”Cute ?”

“Yes.”

Wooyoung  stuttered, “Are you like,  _ sure _ ?”

San raised an eyebrow and he got nose to nose with  Wooyoung , “Cute.” He then pulled back and leaned his head back to rest on  Wooyoung’s  shoulder again, but this time, there wasn’t a dick in him.

“I am not really sure why you didn’t ask before, if I am being honest. I drop hints like  everyday  and I keep saying things such as, ‘make me yours’ and stuff.”

Wooyoung  felt his eye (and braincell) twitch, and he then incredulously turned San to look at him in the eyes, San’s eyeliner a bit smeared from his tears (and  Wooyoung’s  come). “ So  you mean to tell me that I have been pining like some emo shit for two weeks now when you were waiting for me the entire time?”

San looked at him blankly, “Yeah, pretty much.”

They were both silent, the only sound was the ceiling fan that whirred and clinked above them on the lowest setting.

“Idiot.” San scoffed, pulling  Wooyoung  up and tossing him a hoodie and his pants from the floor. “You bought me roses- did you think I didn’t know?”

“I thought they could be taken as F-W-B flowers.”

San was silent, then he let out a laugh, and he let his shirt slip over his head, ruffling his hair. His joggers were tight. “Do bros get each other flowers?”

Wooyoung  weighed his words, and he slowly turned to the roses that sat in the windowsill, encased in beautiful  cyrstal  glass, “No, I suppose not.”

San smiled, and he looped his arm around  Wooyoung’s  neck and he once more stuck his nose to his, their eyes and mouths only inches apart, and he swore that he could feel his heart speed up with every passing moment between them. 

“Can I ask you something?” San said, his lips drawing closer to  Wooyoung’s , his eyelids fluttering.

“Yes?”

“Can you come on my face again?”

Wooyoung  glanced over at the clock, his class would just now be starting.

“I have time.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter and cry with me @wooyoungies


End file.
